Solace
by MrMelonNinja
Summary: Even the strongest of heroes can be scared, and Kirby finds comfort in the only friend he has left. [PLANET ROBOBOT SPOILERS; ONESHOT]


**Solace**

Kirby's feet ached, throbbing in pain as his body screamed desperately for a break. He pushed past his limits, however, and forced himself to continue. He had already rested for a good half hour, and the paranoia of what was happening to his planet prevented him from getting more than two minutes worth of sleep. The soles of his feet were bloodied, sore skin ripped from overworking himself.

What was once the peaceful, colorful world of Popstar was now crumbling, turned into a mechanical empire meant to harvest the planet's resources. Breathing felt suffocating, and Kirby's eyes gazed up at the overwhelming smog filling the air and forcing itself inside his lungs. No more was he roaming through bright green grass that danced with the wind, or against the warm soothing sand. Below him stood nothing but metal, bolts plaguing the floor, cold to the touch. It felt eerie, and a chill found its way shivering down his spine every time he even thought of the fact that this was the same planet he lived on.

 _Noble Hatlmann, we adore him_

 _Noble Hatlmann, we adore him!_

 _Every day we wish him glory!_

The words she sang had engraved themselves in his brain, the jingle constantly playing in an irritating loop. Susie was right, it certainly was catchy, and Kirby was beginning to ponder whether or not it was actually an attempt to getting to his mind, to weaken him from the inside so they could snatch him up with little to no resistance, and melt his brain away, erasing everything he knew.

 _"I was so impressed... I gave him a complete remodel!"_

 _Susie's voice was so sweet. Soft and cheery, like a tasty strap of bubblegum. But even then, Kirby couldn't help but notice how fake her tone was. As bouncy as the secretary's words were, there was a mocking bitterness behind them._

 _"And I hired him as a company security guard."_

 _With sceptical glances, lowered from the mechanical ceiling was none other than Meta Knight. Stoic, completely still, not even breathing. The bright flicker of yellow lights in his mask that Kirby had grown ever so fond of were gone, replaced by a cold, empty void. The pink puffball approached ever so cautiously, as if to double take that it was actually him._

 _Susie giggled her ever so annoyingly cute giggle, but the Star Warrior refused to even give her so much as a glare as she gave a few cocky slaps to Meta Knight's stiff shoulders. "I wonder what you'll think of him? Please allow me to present..."_

 _"Model #M-711D._ _ **Mecha Knight...**_ _"_

Kirby glanced at the ground. His brows furrowed, and he tried to ignore the beading tears forming at the corners of his eyes. This really wasn't Dreamland anymore, was it? Every tiny thing he loved, he knew and appreciated - was gone. Those around him were suffering and it crushed the puffball's heart to even acknowledge that. Ever since his arrival on Popstar, he had gotten used to battles with Dedede. The self-proclaimed king had certainly had a change of heart throughout the years, and Kirby could do nothing but admire that - and even then, Dedede, as greedy and selfish as he could be, was never a bad guy. He's been manipulated and controlled far too many times for it to be considered vaguely healthy anymore, and Kirby hated being forced to hurt him.

But Meta Knight? Fighting against him... was different. It wasn't every day that the knight was used by external forces, but to see that blank, expresionless glare in his mentor's eyes, it... hurt him, a lot. More than the Star Warrior would like to admit. Meta Knight had always been a man of mystery; true motives unknown, usually observing from a distance. Never interfereing, unless the situation was dire. But despite how cold and reserved the knight appeared to be from the outside, he was the closest thing to a father figure. And so to see him attack Kirby without second thought, with no hesitation and only with the urge and instinct to completely gutter him - it made the child's stomach turn.

Nobody was safe anymore. Ignoring the one-sided rivalry, Whispy Woods was an ever so familiar face that Kirby had grown to love. But what was once beautiful, glistening bark was now hard metal, pipes and wires protruding from the tree's form. Meta Knight, one of Dreamland's strongest warriors, reduced to nothing more than a mechanical killing machine. Kirby had yet to even see Dedede's face, and the closest thing he got were imperfect clones of him - a disturbing sight, and it tugged on his heartstrings to ponder about what they had done to the king. Even the Waddle Dees, innocent creatures capable of no harm, were being converted into corrupted cyborgs.

Kirby's steps grew heavier, his feet shaking as his tears built up. He just wanted to be with his family again. He never asked for this. The Access Ark was coming closer into view, however, and he refused to give up now...

"Kirby?"

The quiet voice all but scared the puffball, who flinched instinctively. He turned around, and there stood Bandana Dee, spear strapped along his back and a basket full of food in his hands. He had a series of scratches among his face, and bruises painted his body - but he was nonetheless in one piece.. Kirby finally gave up resistance, and within seconds tears were streaming down his cheeks.

The sight startled the Waddle Dee, certainly. "K-Kirby? What's going- Oof!" he took a step back before he was suddenly pulled into a deep hug, and it took a good few seconds for him to even process what had just happened. His basket had been knocked out of his hands, falling to the floor with its contents unharmed, and Bandana Dee, if still a little bit confused, wrapped his stubby arms as far as he could around Kirby.

"Kirby, what's the matter?"

The Star Warrior winced, and his lips opened to give a response, but the only thing that came out were gentle sobs and whimpers. Bandana Dee waited patiently, a hand gently rubbing along the puffball's back, patting softly.

"Bandana..." was the only answer he got, but when Kirby turned his face so his tear filled azure eyes met Bandana Dee's chocolate ones, he immediately recognised the hurt. He understood perfectly, and the Waddle Dee's eyebrows twitched sympathetically. Kirby had the most contagious smile he had ever seen. He was happy, all the time, eager to see the beauty in anything - good or bad. Kirby truly loved everyone around him, and he would go to the end of the galaxy and back to prove that. So to see him flooding with tears, lip quivering in unstable sadness, with constant sobs... it completely shattered Bandana Dee's heart.

"I miss them too, Kirby," is what he replied, and he slowly got to his feet, sitting down. It was uncomfortable to sit against the hard metal, but it was a nice break from standing up. Kirby soon followed. "I miss them so much. It pains me to see my brethren like this, to see them controlled... b-by some wicked company. It pains me to have discovered our Great King's unconcious body among the ruins of our castle. He... he hasn't woken up, and neither have any of the Dees that were with him," he inhaled sharply. It turned into a chesty cough, and Kirby reached out to help, but he was promptly shut down by a dismissive Bandana Dee. "But what pains me even more, is that I wasn't there to help him."

The two sat in silence, save for the occasionall sob that escaped Kirby's lips. The silence wasn't awkward, however. It was the opposite. Some quiet time was very much needed, and the puffball was more than grateful to even spend two minutes with his friend. The streaks of tears never stopped, his rosy cheeks now slightly stained. Kirby's entire body was shaking, and Bandana Dee was uncertain whether it was nerves or the unhealthy amount of adrenaline running through him.

"Kirby," he began, and the puffball gazed back at him. Bandana Dee's hand pressed gently against Kirby's chest, and his brown eyes were filled with enough support to last him for days. In just one movement, he felt his breathing sync together, regulating calmly. "It's okay to be scared."

He was only a child. As powerful as he was, that was an objective truth. It wasn't healthy for him to hide weakness from those he loved, and he simply gave the Waddle Dee an understanding nod. The gesture was all the Dee needed as he got to his feet.

"We're counting on you, Kirby," he said, and his voice was ever so reasurring. "We believe in you. We love you, Kirby," Bandana Dee would have smiled warmly if he had a mouth, and he promptly picked up his food basket. "You're our hero, but more importantly, you're our friend."

Kirby wiped away the tears from his eyes, and for the first time in what seemed like days, he felt his lips curve into a smile. It was a small one, and he was still hurting, but it was progress, and Bandana Dee couldn't have been prouder. He offered the Star Warrior his basket, and he accepted, nodding triumphantly - just like he always did.

The two shared one last hug. Kirby didn't know how long it went on for, nor did he care. The only thing that mattered was that his friend was safe, and soon, _everyone_ was going to be safe. With a somewhat sad wave, Kirby parted ways, and with more determined than ever steps, he made his way to the looming figure of the Access Ark.

Bandana Dee waved and waved until Kirby was no longer in sight, and with that, he let out a sigh as his head turned to what remained of Dedede's castle.

"Good luck."


End file.
